


All I Wanted

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [12]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Nikki never really cared about his birthday, but maybe someone can change his mind~ (told from Nikki’s POV)
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet story written for Nikki's birthday~ HOW IS THAT MAN 61 I CAN'T EVEN!!

As soon as I open my eyes I can’t wait for the day to just fuckin’ end. 

Of course the guys always try their best to make sure I’m happy on this day and I appreciate the hell out of ‘em for it, but it’s never any different. I fuckin’ hate my birthday. 

That night the main dining hall is alive with celebration. There’s food, lots of booze, pretty chicks and the biggest damn cake I’ve ever seen. They all sing for me. I blow out my candles. They applaud. Vince, Mick and Tommy give me an amazing new metallic red bass. It’s perfect. And I feel nothing. While everybody’s busy celebrating I duck out early. I’ve had enough and I just want to go to bed. In my room I admire my bass and shed a few tears. It really is fuckin’ beautiful and I still can’t believe they all got together and bought this just for me. They really are the best family a guy like me could ever ask for. So why can’t I just be happy? I’ll never understand my fucked up head. I set the bass on a stand and get ready for bed. While I’m changing something flies through my window and scares the ever lovin’ shit out of me. 

“What the fuck?!” 

_Good evening, Nikki Terror~_

Oh. It’s one of those correspondence gadgets from…KISSteria’s Palace. Oh~ I sit on my bed and hold out my hand, watching it float over to my palm. 

“Y’got something for me?” 

_I come bearing a message from Prince StarChild~_

“Well play it~” 

It opens and a purple holographic image of Princess appears. Just seeing his face makes everything better~ 

_“Hello, Nikki~ I would absolutely love it if you came to the Palace tonight. I have a gift for you~ The orb can transport you to KISSteria. I look forward to seeing you~”_

I don’t even have to think about it. I get up and put on some fresh clothes. I’d be fuckin’ insane to pass up an invitation like that~ The gadget floats above my head this time. It bathes me in purple light and we both disappear. At the Palace it guides me to the North Tower steps and floats away. The staircase is lined with candles. Somebody’s been busy~ When I reach the hallway I see Princess’s bedroom door is open. When I go inside, I see him sitting on his bed waiting for me. He’s dressed in one of those low cut suits that drive me crazy, decorated with rhinestones and purple peacock feathers, with a big crystal star on a rhinestone studded belt. And he’s holding two glasses of wine~ He gets up and hands a glass to me, pressing a kiss to my lips. “Happy birthday, Nikki~ After you have your wine you can unwrap your gift~” he says with a wink.

Yeah..I think I finally realize what this day was missing. All I wanted was him~


End file.
